


Goodbye Hello

by uritaeyeon



Series: Hanahaki Disease AU [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, akiuge through mafuyu's eyes, proviolinist!akihiko, timeline is 2025
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: “Tapi, Mafuyu, kau tahu, kemarin ketika aku mengantarnya pulang, dia mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’ padaku. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya apa. Mungkin dia ingin operasi di luar negeri.”Aku tersedak kuah soba.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Hanahaki Disease AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628344
Kudos: 9





	Goodbye Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.

Kupikir, penyakit hanahaki itu hanya sebuah karangan fiksi. Hanya cerita-cerita internet yang dibuat agar orang-orang tidak terlalu mencintai sampai akhirnya menjadi sakit sendiri. Hanya untuk menakut-nakuti supaya orang-orang lebih baik menjaga dirinya agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam. Tapi ternyata pemikiranku salah.

Penyakit hanahaki itu ada. Itu nyata. Dan yang mengalaminya adalah temanku sendiri—yang juga seorang mentorku dalam hal bermusik.

Kala itu, di pertengahan musim panas, saat aku bingung mencari inspirasi untuk album _band_ -ku selanjutnya, aku datang mengunjungi rumahnya. Seperti biasa, jika matahari masih tinggi, dan memang jika dia tidak memiliki jadwal selain latihan sendiri, rumahnya hampir tidak selalu dikunci. Pun aku juga sudah memberitahunya beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Aku datang dengan mobilku, kupakirkan di depan. Sembari membawa laptop dan gitar di punggungku, pikiranku melayang pada draf-draf lagu yang hanya selesai sampai _pre-chorus_. _Deadline comeback_ Given sebenarnya masih kurang lebih dua bulan lagi, tapi aku tidak tenang jika dari sepuluh lagu yang seharusnya disiapkan, aku hanya baru menyiapkan empat. Tiga anggota yang lain sebenarnya membantu, Ritsuka bahkan membuat satu lagu penuh, tapi memang biasanya tugas menulis lirik dan membuat melodi diserahkan padaku. Total lagu yang telah jadi sekarang baru lima, mungkin enam karena seingatku Touya-kun sedang menyelesaikan drafku, jadi aku mau tak mau harus bergerak cepat. Ditambah agensi sudah menanyakan perkembangan album ini.

Ketika aku membuka pintu rumah Ugetsu-san, aku tersentak kaget. Bukan karena pintunya tak terkunci, atau susunan sepatu yang biasanya rapi menjadi acak-acakkan, tetapi karena sekilas dari ambang pintu, aku melihat helai-helai mahkota bunga berserakan. Aku berjongkok, mengambil dua bunga kecil berwarna biru terang yang terselip di antara sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna hitam dan putih. Aku tahu bunga apa ini.

_Forget-me-not._

Dulu sekali, ketika musim semi di awal tahun pertamaku SMA, Yuki pernah memberikanku satu buket bunga ini. Karena bunganya yang cantik dan kecil, ditambah arti bunga ini yang diceritakan Yuki, akhirnya aku pun tertarik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan bunga ini tersebar di penjuru rumah, Ugetsu-san tidak setidak ada kerjaan itu untuk membeli satu buket bunga lalu memetik bunga-bunga tersebut helai per helai lalu membuat _blue carpet_ dari atas tangga sampai bawah. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang senang membereskan rumahnya—bajunya selalu ditaruh di sembarang tempat, berkebalikan dengan tempat cuci piringnya yang selalu kering—tapi kurasa ini agak berlebihan.

Itulah yang kupikirkan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuruni tangga dan menemukan dia sedang duduk di lantai menyandar lemah pada kasurnya dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik _sweater_ -nya. Memakai baju panjang—dan tebal—memang sudah bukan pemandangan yang asing lagi darinya di tengah musim panas, toh rumahnya juga dingin karena AC selalu dinyalakan hampir setiap saat. Tapi ketika kuhampiri, wajahnya yang memang biasanya pucat kini semakin pucat. Bibirnya pun kering layaknya sudah seharian ini dia belum minum setetes air pun. Matanya yang sayu entah sadar atau tidak aku sudah ikut duduk di hadapannya saat itu.

“Ugetsu-san? Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyaku lembut. Gitar dan laptop kutaruh di samping meja. Tahu dia tidak akan menjawabku, aku memilih untuk mengambilkannya air minum dan memaksanya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya lebih dulu.

“Ugetsu-san?”

Cangkir berwarna putih kecil itu ditaruh tanpa suara. Ugetsu-san tak merespon, dia malah memilih menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang tinggi.

Baru ketika aku hendak bertanya lagi, dia membuka mulutnya.

“Maaf ya, rumahku berantakan,” katanya, masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari lampu gantung yang selalu dinyalakan bahkan saat siang hari, “kupikir tidak akan semakin parah. Tapi tidak lama setelah Mafuyu mengirimiku pesan, aku memuntahkan bunga-bunga itu. Kemarin masih helai-helai mahkota, tapi hari ini sudah berubah menjadi bunga yang sempurna.”

Alisku bertaut tak paham. Sekuat mungkin aku berusaha memproses apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Batuk mengeluarkan bunga—saat itu aku tidak tahu apa aku sedang dijahili atau apa. Terkadang Ugetsu-san senang menjahiliku, tapi sepertinya saat itu tidak. Karena ketika aku baru saja menggeser gitarku menjadi lebih dekat, dia kembali batuk.

Lalu di tangannya terlihat ada satu bunga biru kecil.

Ugetsu-san tersenyum lemas, sembari menyamankan duduknya, dia berucap tanpa tenaga,

“Nah, Mafuyu, kita bicarakan drafmu. Sudah sampai mana? Apa yang harus aku bantu?”

Ugetsu-san tidak bercerita apa-apa selain dia sedang menderita penyakit hanahaki. Orangnya siapa pun, aku tidak tahu.

Latihan hari itu berjalan cukup lancar.

* * *

Given debut ketika aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, di penghujung musim gugur saat aku kelas tiga SMA. Sudah banyak yang terjadi sejak saat itu sampai sekarang. Given juga tidak secara instan mendapatkan popularitas. Di komunitas _band_ sendiri, kami bisa dibilang cukup terkenal. Tapi di kalangan masyarakat luas, saat itu, tentu saja belum. Butuh kurang lebih dua tahun sampai akhirnya publik memutar lagu kami di restoran atau butik tempat mereka bekerja dan kami punya studio sekaligus tempat rekaman pribadi.

Bukan berarti juga selama tahun-tahun itu tidak ada konflik antar anggota. Dulu aku tidak berpikir sampai sana, tapi ternyata berpacaran dengan sesama anggota malah membuat masalah kecil menjadi tidak terkontrol. Pernah aku bertengkar dengan Ritsuka sampai akhirnya latihan hari itu dibatalkan. Atau Kaji-san dan Haruki-san yang diam-diaman sehingga rekaman terpaksa dilanjutkan di lain hari. Kalau hanya sebatas itu, mungkin tidak terlalu bermasalah. Tapi pernah ketika kami berempat sedang stres dan penat dengan masalah masing-masing, akhirnya kami melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas pada satu sama lain, yang berakibat pada pertengkaran antar pasangan.

Putusnya aku dengan Ritsuka juga kurang lebih karena hal-hal seperti ini. Aku dan Ritsuka sama-sama menyayangi Given, dan kami tahu betul bahwa kami tidak sedewasa itu. Ditambah, saat itu kami mulai benar-benar serius dan fokus soal _band_ ini. Sebelum akhirnya menjadi masalah, kami berpisah baik-baik di musim dingin tahun pertama kami berkuliah.

Dan entah ini memang berpengaruh atau tidak, hanya satu bulan setelah putusnya kami, Kaji-san dan Haruki-san juga mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Kalau aku perhatikan, memang beberapa saat sebelum mereka berpisah, hubungan mereka sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Saat itu aku tak tahu masalahnya apa; Kaji-san orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi privasi, Haruki-san juga orang yang tertutup.

Baru ketika hanya beberapa minggu berselang setelah itu, Kaji-san—hanya berdua saja denganku—berkata dia ingin keluar lalu menceritakan semuanya.

_“Hatiku sudah tidak berada di Given lagi.”_

_“Aku memilih menjadi pemain biola profesional.”_

_“Aku sudah diterima di orkestra besar, dan aku berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan posisi itu.”_

_“Aku tidak bisa membagi waktuku, apalagi aku juga masih suka bekerja paruh waktu.”_

_“Aku juga berencana untuk melamar menjadi dosen—atau melanjutkan ke jenjang S-2.”_

_“Kalau ada yang harus kukorbankan, aku minta maaf, tapi itu Given.”_

Aku saat itu hanya bisa merespon dengan satu pertanyaan,

_“Apa ini berhubungan dengan putusnya Kaji-san beberapa minggu lalu?”_

Kaji-san menggeleng, berkata bahwa keputusannya keluar tidak hanya sesederhana itu. Dia sudah memikirkannya sejak berbulan-bulan sebelumnya. Katanya dia menceritakan ini pada Haruki-san yang pada akhirnya memicu pertengkaran, belum lagi ditambah dengan masalah-masalah yang menumpuk selama ini. Kaji-san bilang mereka putus baik-baik, tapi setiap latihan mereka tak bertukar sepatah dua patah kata sedikit pun.

Pada akhirnya, beberapa hari setelah pertemuan denganku itu, kami berempat bertemu, membicarakan ini baik-baik. Sebagai orang yang terakhir tahu, kupikir Ritsuka akan marah besar—tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia menerimanya dengan tenang, seolah-olah sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Keesokan harinya, kami mengadakan rapat dengan agensi.

Kami dimarahi, Kaji-san disuruh pikir-pikir ulang. Apalagi melihat penjualan _single_ yang meningkat dan adanya permintaan _restock_ album, agensi menyayangkan jika Kaji-san, sebagai salah satu personel yang paling memikat penggemar, keluar begitu saja—walaupun pada akhirnya semua itu tidak memengaruhi keputusannya sedikit pun. Mei 2021, Kaji Akihiko resmi meninggalkan Given, setelah kami mengeluarkan satu mini album perpisahan yang semuanya ditulis oleh Kaji-san sendiri.

 _Well,_ aku membantu sedikit, tapi bisa kubilang lebih dari delapan puluh persennya, murni hasil kerja keras Kaji-san.

Aku menyukai semua lagunya, Ritsuka dan Haruki-san juga. Karena dikeluarkan pada musim semi, tema yang sesuai antara jatuh cinta atau memulai sesuatu yang baru. Jadi kupikir, album tersebut akan berisi tentang bab kehidupan baru Kaji-san. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

Dari enam lagu, lagu pertama menceritakan tentang pertemuan dengan orang baru. Lagu kedua tentang jatuh cinta. Lagu ketiga tentang hari-hari ketika berpacaran. Lagu keempat tentang konflik antar pasangan. Lagu kelima tentang perpisahan. Dan lagu keenam tentang melanjutkan hidup setelah berpisah. Awalnya aku dan Ritsuka berpikir ini tentang hubungan Kaji-san dengan Haruki-san, namun Haruki-san menyanggah.

_“Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal itu dengan Akihiko. Orang yang diceritakan oleh Akihiko sama sekali bukan aku.”_

Ritsuka tidak mengerti, aku hanya bisa menebak.

Ketika kutanya, Kaji-san hanya menjawab,

_“Aku sedang merindukan seseorang.”_

Peluncuran album tersebut dilakukan pada Mei, seminggu sebelum Kaji-san resmi mengundurkan diri.

Respon yang kami dapat tak seperti yang kami sangka.

Album tersebut sukses besar.

Given semakin naik ke puncak popularitas.

Empat bulan kemudian, kami menemukan _drummer_ baru—Touya-kun.

* * *

Empat tahun setelahnya, di sinilah aku sekarang. Meskipun Kaji-san bukan lagi anggota Given, terkadang kami masih suka menanyai pendapatnya. Kaji-san memang sekarang hanya fokus pada musik klasik sebagai anggota orkestra dan dosen, tetapi Kaji-san masih _update_ dengan lagu-lagu _pop rock_ masa kini sehingga terkadang pendapatnya bisa menjadi jalan keluar ketika aku menemui jalan buntu.

Termasuk saat ini. Aku memang sudah meminta pendapat Ugetsu-san beberapa hari lalu untuk beberapa lagu, namun untuk lagu lainnya, aku memilih untuk meminta pendapat Kaji-san. Maka dari itu, sore ini aku ke rumahnya setelah dia selesai mengajar.

Sama seperti saat ke rumah Ugetsu-san, aku membawa laptop dan gitar di punggungku, lalu kuketuk pintunya tiga kali.

Kutunggu beberapa detik, belum ada sahutan dari dalam rumah. Tanganku terangkat hendak mengetuk lagi saat akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu dan pintu pun terbuka. Muncul Kaji-san yang mengenakan kaus dan celana selutut; aku dipersilakan masuk.

Keadaan apartemennya seperti biasa, selain baju kering yang belum disetrika, sisanya tersusun rapi. Aku masih kagum karena bahkan sampai hari ini pun, Kaji-san tidak pernah membeli televisi. Dulu pernah kutanya, katanya karena dia tidak terbiasa. Ada televisi pun tidak akan ditonton karena dibandingkan menonton televisi, Kaji-san lebih senang membaca buku, melamun, atau latihan biola.

Aku meletakkan gitarku di samping sofa dan laptopku di atas paha. Sementara Kaji-san membuatkanku minuman, pandanganku jatuh pada sehelai mahkota bunga berwarna putih yang berada di dekat pintu balkon. Penasaran, aku mendekati helai mahkota itu dan berjongkok.

Ini bunga _daisy_.

“Mafuyu?” Aku berjengit kaget, leherku sakit karena tiba-tiba aku memutar kepalaku terlampau cepat. Kaji-san menelengkan kepalanya; secangkir minuman dan beberapa dimsum terletak di atas meja. “Sedang apa?”

“Kaji-san, kau memelihara bunga _daisy_?”

Dirinya terkesiap. Kemudian, seolah aku tak ingin menyadarinya, dia buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum tipis.

“Iya, tapi baru minggu kemarin mati. Kenapa?” Dia mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Matanya melirikku lagi ketika helaan napasku terdengar cukup keras olehnya. “Oh, percuma ya aku bohong? Kupikir aku sudah membereskan semuanya tadi.”

Aku berdiri, menaruh helaian itu di atas meja.

“Siapa?” tanyaku tanpa aba-aba.

“Entahlah ... mungkin dia ...,” Kaji-san menyalakan radio, menepuk sebelahnya mempersilakan aku duduk, “aku sedikit terlalu merindukannya akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir bertemu dua minggu lalu, kondisinya tidak baik. Tapi katanya dia tidak apa-apa.”

Seseorang muncul di benakku saat itu juga. Aku tidak tahu tebakanku benar apa tidak, karena sudah tujuh tahun berlalu dan tak ada sepotong cerita pun yang kudengar dari mereka berdua yang menandakan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu lagi.

Air putih untukku kusesap, dari balik cangkir itu, aku menanyakan dengan suara pelan,

“Ugetsu-san?”

Kaji-san tidak langsung menjawab—atau mungkin suaraku yang terlalu pelan. Tapi pandangannya jatuh lurus, jauh mengawang entah memikirkan apa. Kaji-san tak menatap dinding berwarna putih di depannya, dia menatap seseorang yang sekarang hanya ada di bayangannya.

Baru ketika cangkir itu kuletakkan kembali di atas meja, Kaji-san menyahut ucapanku.

“Draf mana yang butuh bantuan?”

Aku tahu dia sengaja tidak menghiraukan ucapanku tadi.

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian, September 2025, _comeback_ Given mencapai kesuksesan sesuai dengan yang kami harapkan—sama seperti _comeback-comeback_ sebelumnya. Penjualan album meningkat, kami sibuk mengisi acara di sana-sini. Karena tipe suaraku, ada tawaran untuk mengisi suara sebagai _seiyuu_ di salah satu _anime_ bertema musik. Kupikir ini pengalaman yang bagus karena setidaknya masih ada unsur musik di dalamnya. Katanya juga, aku akan menyanyi di sana.

Di sela-sela kesibukan baruku, ada pesan datang dari Kaji-san. Katanya selamat atas kesuksesan _comeback_ kali ini. Berhubung hari itu kami berdua ada waktu kosong, aku memutuskan untuk mengundangnya makan siang di restoran tempat kami biasa bertemu.

Pertemuan hari itu layaknya pertemuan yang biasa. Kami bertukar kabar, mengobrol, membicarakan pekerjaan, dan lain-lain. Aku akan melupakan pembicaraan yang terjadi dua bulan lalu kalau saja saat itu Kaji-san tidak batuk dan memuntahkan dua helai mahkota bunga _daisy_ ke tangannya.

Kaji-san menganggap itu hal biasa, lalu ditaruhnya ke dalam saku jaket. Awalnya aku juga ingin diam saja meskipun penasaran, tapi Kaji-san angkat suara lebih dulu.

“Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan dia.”

Gerakan sumpitku terhenti. Aku menaruh atensiku kembali padanya.

“Sebenarnya, sudah setahun ini kami kembali berhubungan. Saat itu dia masih baik-baik saja. Tapi, kondisinya kemarin tidak berubah sama sekali. Kulitnya pucat, matanya sayu, wajahnya bahkan semakin tirus. Kupikir dia benar-benar sakit, sampai hampir kubawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi kemudian dia batuk dan memuntahkan dua bunga kecil cantik. Baru ketika dia cerita, aku tahu itu bunga _forget-me-not_. Lalu aku berpikir, ‘Oh, dia sedang patah hati’. Tahu-tahu ketika aku sampai rumah, aku bukan lagi memuntahkan sehelai mahkota, tapi dua helai. Mungkin nanti, besok atau entah kapan, aku sudah memuntahkan sebuah bunga _daisy_ utuh.”

“... kenapa ... tidak dioperasi saja?”

“Aku ingin mengingatnya lebih lama. Hal yang terjadi setelah operasi biasanya kebanyakan orang bukan hanya kehilangan perasaan itu, tapi juga memori-memori yang berkaitan dengan orang tersebut. Tidak ada yang menjamin seberapa jauh memori yang akan terhapus; mungkin hanya beberapa bulan, atau setahun, atau sejauh kau mencintai orang tersebut, atau ketika masih berteman, atau bahkan lupa sama sekali. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dariku selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan diri.”

Aku melanjutkan makanku, sembari membalas, “Kalau Ugetsu-san sendiri?”

“Dia bilang dia akan operasi dekat-dekat ini,” Kaji-san menghela napas, kemudian lanjut memakan makanannya sama sepertiku.

“Syukurlah. Aku waktu itu menyuruhnya untuk operasi, tapi dia juga sama seperti Kaji-san. Ingin waktu lebih lama untuk mengingat orang tersebut.”

Kalau aku tidak mengangkat wajahku dari mangkuk, mungkin aku akan melewatkan tatapan itu. Jemariku tanpa sadar menggenggam erat.

“Tapi, Mafuyu, kau tahu, kemarin ketika aku mengantarnya pulang, dia mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’ padaku. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya apa. Mungkin dia ingin operasi di luar negeri.”

Aku tersedak kuah _soba_.

Bibirku bergetar tak percaya mendengarnya.

“Mungkin ... mungkin aku juga—operasi dekat-dekat ini. Apa aku perlu mengunggah foto-fotonya ke _drive_ terpisah saja ya? Sayang rasanya kalau aku hapus dan tidak bisa kulihat lagi. Toh aku juga tidak akan mungkin merasakan itu untuk ketiga kalinya.”

Aku ingin membalasnya, namun tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulutku.

Pertemuan hari itu berjalan seperti yang seharusnya.

Saat malam, Ugetsu-san memberi tahu bahwa dia besok akan dioperasi.

Berselang satu jam kemudian, Kaji-san berkata dia akan dioperasi akhir pekan.

Aku,

aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendoakan mereka yang terbaik.

* * *

Aku tidak bertemu mereka lagi untuk waktu yang agak lama. Aku tak menghitung hari, tapi aku tak sengaja bertemu Ugetsu-san pada penghujung musim dingin tahun depan. Saat itu aku dan Given sedang makan di salah satu restoran favorit kami. Kami asyik berbincang tatkala aku mendengar suara tertahan seseorang.

“Oh, Mafuyu,” suaranya terdengar familar; aku pun mendongak.

Ugetsu-san berdiri di sana, kemudian duduk di meja kosong di samping meja kami. Kulitnya masih pucat—mungkin karena dingin atau apa, atau mungkin itu hanya warna kulit aslinya—tapi wajahnya cerah, tatapan matanya tak lagi sayu, meski tetap terlihat lembut. Bibirnya tak lagi kering, senyum manisnya membuatku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

“Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana dengan _band_ -mu?” tanyanya sembari menaruh tasnya di atas meja.

Mungkin karena melihatnya sesehat ini, mau tak mau akupun itu tersenyum karenanya. “Aku baik, _band_ -ku juga. Kami sedang merencanakan _single_ baru. Ugetsu-san sendiri? Habis dari mana?”

“Aku juga baik. Aku tadi habis menonton konser seorang pianis muda. Hah ... semakin ke sini, aku semakin tidak paham dengan para prodigi. Kemarin saja anak yang memenangkan salah satu kompetisi biola internasional baru berusia sembilan tahun. Aku jadi tidak percaya diri,” katanya sembari menggelengkan kepala—walaupun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

“Bagus dong, berarti musik klasik masih disukai anak muda,” aku terkekeh pelan, “siapa tahu juga anak-anak itu terinspirasi dari Ugetsu-san.”

“ _Well_ , kalau itu yang terjadi, aku akan sangat senang,” dia juga ikut tertawa.

Kami lalu kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing; aku melanjutkan makan dan obrolanku, Ugetsu-san memesan menu rekomendasi restoran tersebut. Aku masih asyik menceritakan ide-ide untuk lagu selanjutnya saat Touya-kun yang duduk di sebelahku berbisik, “Mafuyu-san, itu ... yang di sana, bukannya mantan _drummer_ Given ya?”

“Hm?” Aku menoleh pada Touya-kun, lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Ah, Kaji-san di sana, menoleh ke sana kemari—mungkin mencari meja kosong.

“Oh iya, itu Kaji-san.” Ritsuka dan Haruki-san secara kompak langsung memalingkan wajah mereka dari mangkuk. Pria sebaya yang duduk di hadapanku tersenyum lebar, dia mengayunkan tangannya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu mengajaknya ke sini.

“Lama sekali tidak ada kabar, sudah lupa dengan Given nih?” Ritsuka menggoda, sembari menyikut Kaji-san main-main.

“Sibuk. Lagipula, malu ah bertemu dengan artis. Aku ini memangnya siapa,” balasnya bercanda, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas berat, “aku lapar sekali, tapi meja di sini penuh. Ada sih katanya di atas, tapi aku harus menunggu karena katanya sedang dibersihkan.”

“Jam-jam segini memang ramai, mau bagaimana lagi,” timpal Haruki-san.

Aku memerhatikan sekeliling, tampak seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati meja kami. Tahu mungkin apa yang akan terjadi, aku menepuk lengan Ugetsu-san yang masih asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya. “Ugetsu-san, kau makan sendiri?”

Dia mendongak, lalu mengangguk. “Umm. Kenapa?”

“Temanku tidak kebagian meja. Jadi ...,” aku melirik Kaji-san, mengisyaratkan maksudku, sedangkan kakiku di bawah meja dengan jelas ditendang oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

“Mafuyu—”

“Oh, boleh, silakan,” Ugetsu-san tersenyum tipis, kemudian mempersilakan kursi kosong di depannya pada Kaji-san. “Silakan duduk. Aku sendirian dan kupikir mendapatkan teman satu meja tidak buruk juga.”

Tepat ketika Ugetsu-san menyelesaikan omongannya, pelayan tadi datang menghampiri Kaji-san, mengabari kalau meja di lantai dua sudah bersih dan siap ditempati.

“A-ah, aku di sini saja. Terima kasih.” Kaji-san membungkuk sopan, kemudian langsung mengisi kursi di depan Ugetsu-san sementara pelayan tadi memilih pergi dan melayani pelanggan lain yang memanggilnya. Aku melirik mereka berdua yang kini duduk berhadapan.

“Hai, konsernya bagus. Aku menikmatinya,” kalimat sapaan itu adalah kalimat yang tidak pernah aku duga akan keluar dari mulut Ugetsu-san untuk sebuah perkenalan. Respon Kaji-san juga tidak seperti yang kupikirkan; dia tersentak kaget, kemudian menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Aku tidak menyangka Murata-san akan menonton konsernya.”

Ugetsu-san tertawa kecil, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. “Sejujurnya kau terlihat gugup, baru pertama kali menjadi _concertmaster_?”

“Oh, iya, _concertmaster_ yang asli tiba-tiba terpaksa absen dengan alasan pribadi dan aku ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya. Aku bersyukur konser tadi berjalan dengan lancar,” Kaji-san tersenyum lebar, kemudian ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ugetsu-san, “Murata-san duduk di baris depan?”

“Baris kelima. Aku biasanya menonton di barisan tengah supaya bisa melihat keseluruhan orkestra, iseng saja kali ini aku menonton agak depan. Tahunya aku malah bertemu _concertmaster_ -nya di sini,” Ugetsu-san tersenyum, kemudian dengan suara yang lebih pelan dia melanjutkan, “sudah berapa lama menjadi anggota orkestra?”

“Aku terlihat tua, ya?” Kaji-san membalas sembari membolak-balik buku menu mencari makanan yang hendak dia pesan.

“E-eh, tidak—bukan, maksudnya ....”

“Bercanda, bercanda. Tapi kuakui aku memang terlihat lebih tua dibanding umurku yang seharusnya,” Kaji-san menekan bel di atas meja, “kurang lebih sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Belum terlalu lama. Makanya aku gugup ketika ditunjuk menjadi _concertmaster_ , apalagi ini adalah orkestra besar.”

Pelayan datang menghampiri, mencatat pesanan Kaji-san tak sampai satu menit, kemudian pergi.

“Tapi itu berarti konduktor percaya padamu,” Ugetsu-san menumpukan dagunya pada lengan untuk mengubah posisinya hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, “omong-omong, namamu siapa?”

“Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kaji Akihiko, dosen sekaligus anggota orkestra. Salam kenal.”

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, saling tersenyum lebar, lalu lanjut menceritakan sesuatu tentang konser yang akan datang juga teori musik yang sedang Kaji-san ajarkan pada mahasiswanya.

Aku memerhatikan mereka dalam diam.

Ritsuka menarik lengan bajuku pelan, bertanya dengan suara yang juga pelan, “Mafuyu, itu Ugetsu mentormu yang dulu kau ceritakan, ‘kan? Bukankah kau pernah cerita kalau dia juga mantan Kaji-san? Kenapa mereka ... seperti itu?”

Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat sedih. Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama bulan-bulan itu, aku hanya bisa menjawab,

“Hanahaki.”

Aku kembali melirik meja sebelahku, sebelum akhirnya fokus menyuap beberapa sendok terakhir nasi putih di mangkukku.

Melihat mereka berdua, bertemu lagi, bercengkerama lagi, lalu bersikap seolah-olah hidup mereka memiliki tombol reset, rasanya ....

“Ya Tuhan, kita satu SMA? Tunggu, kau dari kelas apa? Aku pindah ke sana saat musim panas kelas satu.”

“Kelas 1-3.”

“Kita satu kelas! Aku juga pindah ke kelas 1-3! Hee ternyata kita dulu pernah sekelas. Tapi ... aku tidak terlalu ingat juga sih.”

“Aku juga. Lagipula, itu sudah hampir tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Wajar kalau kita berdua lupa.”

Kaji-san dan Ugetsu-san tertawa.

Aku?

Aku tetap tak berubah, aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Mungkin kalau mereka kembali dekat, hal-hal yang dulu pernah terjadi tidak akan terulang kembali. Sekali sebuah perasaan hilang, akan tetap selamanya hilang. Tidak ada penelitian yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan mencintai orang yang sama setelah penyakit hanahakimu diangkat. Kalau ada, itu berarti semua operasi dan penelitian selama bertahun-tahun ini tidak ada artinya.

Mungkin sekarang aku bisa tenang.

Mungkin ... melihat mata mereka berdua yang menyala-nyala dan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari wajah satu sama lain, sekarang aku bisa ikut bahagia.

Mungkin hanya dengan cara ini mereka berdua bisa dekat tanpa harus saling menyakiti.

Aku harap Kaji-san dan Ugetsu-san, terutama Ugetsu-san, bisa bahagia sekarang.

Tanpa ada air mata, tanpa ada kesakitan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Di suatu hari, di masa depan,

“ _Ne_ , Ugetsu-san. Akhir-akhir ini, kuperhatikan Ugetsu-san semakin dekat saja dengan Kaji-san.”

“Akihiko-san teman yang menyenangkan. Aku senang mengobrol dengannya.”

“Jangan-jangan Ugetsu-san menyukainya ya?”

“Eee? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Jantungku tidak berdetak lebih cepat, wajahku juga tidak memanas. Aku juga tidak merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku ....”

“Tapi?”

“Tapi ... ada perasaan familiar seperti aku telah mengenalnya begitu lama.”

“...”

“Kenapa tersenyum?”

“Ah, tidak. Hanya saja ... ketika kutanya, Kaji-san juga mengatakan hal yang sama.”

* * *

**The End**


End file.
